Moonlight
by thatfilmgirl
Summary: Chase calls Dean from Prom and he goes and picks her up. Cowritten with haleyjthebat.


**Title**: Moonlight.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Show**: Supernatural  
**Summary**: Chase calls Dean from Prom and he goes and picks her up.  
**Disclaimer**: Chase belongs to moi. Sadly, no Dean for me.  
**A/N**: I know it seems horrible of me, but Jake is this cute little 7 year old I baby sit occasionally hides face Also, if you're wondering who Chase is, she's Nina's niece (who Sam and Dean talked about in 'Rain'.) She lives with Nina (and Sam and Dean and John) like one big happy family. Sam has been at Stanford for about a year at this point.

And no, Dean isn't dating a high school girl. I just thought I would clear that up (They're just good friends).

* * *

Every muscle in his body was coiled and tense as he turned the Impala into the service lot behind the High School. He was running through every possible way to make the torture and eventual murder of Jake Keaton last as long and be as painful as possible. He knew – KNEW – that he should've done something when he watched Chase pleading with her boyfriend (the term used loosely of course) back in April.

Chase thought her voice had been calm on the phone but Dean knew her well enough to know that everything was NOT fine and that things were way worse than her boyfriend 'getting drunk and passing out', although he didn't doubt that.

She stood broodingly in the doorway when he pulled up and positively flew at the car in her haste to leave. Her hair, which had been beautifully curled and pinned, now hung around her shoulders and her white dress was wrinkled and the straps had been ripped off (Chase had straps earlier that evening and obviously was hoping that he wouldn't notice they were gone).

"Let's just leave, okay?" She asked softly when he opened his mouth after seeing her and Dean, for once, decided not to press the matter. He would, no doubt about that, but the way Chase kept looking at the school made him keep quiet until they were far enough away for her to feel better.

The only sounds in the car were their breathing and the low background music of The Rolling Stones. They drove for a while, bypassing their street and the town square to the open country outside of town.

"I got crowned Prom Queen." She said after awhile and Dean looked at her but she wasn't looking at him, instead gazing out the window intently. "I didn't even know I was nominated but I won. Jake wasn't Prom King and… after I danced with Joey, he was King… Jake was mad. He was drunk."

Dean felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten and he looked at her again. She was smiling oddly and he turned the car off the road into the parking lot of the playground. They didn't move to get out or anything, just sat there staring at the empty jungle gym and swings. "He cornered me in the hallway and started… grabbing me and stuff. I knocked him out and called you."

He knew she only wanted him to listen, to be placated that she had taken care of the problem, that he had no more reason to worry but he did anyway. "You shouldn't have let it get that far," he said after awhile, knowing she already knew that but he said it anyway. Chase shrugged and finally looked at him.

"Thanks for picking me up."

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and grinned widely. "I'm still gonna beat that son of a bitch up."

Chase nodded in agreement, looking down at her hands. "If I hadn't gone with him-"

"We would've been at home watching movies and pigging out on pizza instead." Dean finished her unasked question.

There was a lapse in conversation as they both stared at the empty park. Chase shivered slightly – the whole setting seemed creepy. A bitter smile came to her face when she realized… "This isn't exactly how I thought I'd be spending my prom night," she whispered brokenly into the car.

Dean glanced at her once but didn't say anything for a long time. When he finally spoke, it wasn't to address what she'd said. "Come on. Get out."

Chase turned to him in confusion. "What? Why?" she asked as he opened his door and climbed out.

Dean nodded his head towards the playground. "Just trust me, okay?"

Chase got out of the car without any more questions, more to prove to him that she trusted him than anything else. It was chilly, and goose bumps decorated her arm as she following him slowly towards the playground.

Dean finally stopped when they reached a clearing on top of the wood chips. He turned to her with a self satisfied, smug smirk on his face. Then he held out his hand to her.

Chase blinked, absorbing the information. His smile dropped after a second of her standing there dumbly. Chase quickly went forward and gripped his hand in hers. "Sorry," she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear with one hand. "It's just… I wasn't expecting…" she trailed off, unsure how to articulate exactly how she was feeling.

Dean studied her face as he brought her closer, his other hand landing carefully at her waist. "I know," he said in a voice that assured her that he did indeed understand.

Her other hand went up to his shoulder, and she smiled warmly at him as he began to lead her to the imaginary music. Chase let her head fall back, and as she looked up at the moon and stars, she couldn't help but grin madly.

"I know I'm not as chivalrous as Jake Keaton, but I think this is pretty romantic," Dean said after a moment. He shrugged, his eyes dancing with laughter as they caught hers. "It is me after all and if you tell anyone I did this, well all the girls are gonna want me to do this and that ain't gonna happen."

She narrowed her eyes, intending to tease back. "Just what are you trying to say, Dean Winchester?" Okay, maybe that was more flirting than teasing… she almost winced, but the way his eyes lit up made her feel better. Dean flirted with everyone and she was finally at the point in her life where Dean could playfully flirt with her now too without it seeming wrong. It was Dean's way after all.

"I'm trying to say, Miss Harrison…" he punctuated her name by giving her a little twirl. "That your ex boyfriend would never dance with you in the moonlight."

Chase laughed shortly when he pulled her back up against his chest, tighter than before. "Dean Winchester!" she admonished. "You think you're going to get some tonight, don't you?"

Dean's eyes widened, and he hesitated before smirking easily and saying, "Well, why not? Moonlight dancing? Come on. That's worth way more than third base."

Chase pushed him away from her, pretending to be disgusted by his comment. "I'll bet you've already got hotel reservations."

"At the Hilton."

"Mmm hmm…" Chase put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "Rose petals on the bedspread?"

"Of course."

"Candles?"

"Everywhere."

"The sheets?"

"Silk."

Chase bit her lip and looked up at him seriously. "Thanks, Dean. For rescuing me." Dean nodded slowly as if in acceptance of her answer and looked back up at her.

They both smiled.


End file.
